


День 43 - Уязвимый

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Храбрость – безусловно, самое доброе слово для определения глупости.





	День 43 - Уязвимый

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Храбрость – безусловно, самое доброе слово для определения глупости.

А всё же тут Майкрофт неправ. Быть храбрым означает делать что-то, несмотря на то, что боишься и не знаешь, как всё обернётся.

Люди всегда говорят Джону, какой он храбрый, потому что он решил стать доктором и потому что отправился в Афганистан.

Но люди никогда не видят, какой храбрый Шерлок. И я не имею в виду погоню за вооружённым преступником, прыжки по крыше или молниеносные перебежки перед движущимися автомобилями. Это просто безрассудно или отчаянно. 

Нет, я имею в виду то, что он влюбился в Джона. Требуется мужество, чтобы тот, кто даже не признавал, что у него есть сердце, принял решение отдать его другому человеку.

Потому что Шерлок _видит_. Видит то, что любовь делает с людьми, и что они делают друг с другом во имя любви. Видит всю боль. Всю ненависть.

Для того, чтобы впустить Джона, он должен был избавиться от какой-то части своей брони, позволив себе стать более уязвимым и ранимым. Не то чтобы Джон когда-либо делал это нарочно, но чем ближе люди подбираются к вам, тем больше оружия вы им сами преподносите.

Поэтому когда Шерлок впустил в своё сердце Джона – это был акт беспримерной храбрости, несмотря на знание, что Джон теперь сможет причинить ему гораздо более сильную боль, чем пуля.


End file.
